fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishtra
|skill = 10 |stamina = Unknown (uses 21 points of Power) |attacks = 1 |weaponused = Fire, claws |habitat = Demonic Planes, Dream Realm |numberencountered = 1 (unique) |type = Demon Prince, Snake Demon |reaction = Hostile |intelligence = High |sampleimage = }} Ishtra is a Snake Demon and Demon Prince, temed by his followers as "Ishtra the Almighty". He rules the Plane of Ichor in the Pit and serves as the primary antagonist in the 28th Fighting Fantasy book Phantoms of Fear. - pp.22-23, 2, 5, 8, 17, 18, 21, 24, 29, 32, 33, 48, 52, 53, 59, 66, 68, 72, 75, 86, 98, 99, 113, 116, 126, 128, 129, 130, 139, 142, 145, 155, 156, 169, 177, 178, 183, 184, 188, 201 (stats), 202, 212 (illustrated), 222, 223, 228, 233, 234, 249, 250, 259, 260, 264, 280, 291, 296, 298, 300, 320, 325, 332, 337, 345, 348, 350, 353, 355, 359, 360, 367, 374, 380, 384, 392, 400 About Ishtra Ishtra takes the form of a repulsive Goat-headed, bipedal Crocodile covered in green flames when visiting Titan. Alternatively he may just take the form of an intense ball of energy. He has a huge influence over the Dream Realm and is the master of Morpheus the Lord of Nightmares. He is also stated to perfectly control Fire, which he uses as his main weapon, in the final battle of Phantoms of Fear. It was he who perverted the Lizard Men to the side of Evil. He is also the master of the Night Demon Shakor, who serves as his first and foremost general. Finally, some suggest that Ishtra is worshipped by the most infamous Dark Wizards of the continent of Khul: namely Morgana of Krill Garnash, Jaxartes, Xakhaz and his servant Senyakhaz, and finallyShanzikuul the Master of Chaos, playing a hand in their return. Phantoms of Fear In Phantoms of Fear, Ishtra attempts to gather every monster and chaotic being of Khul under his banner, most likely to start a second Great War against Chaos, while plaguing the Dream Realm. His demonic influence withered and twisted a large part of the holy Affen Forest, which was from then on known as Ishtra's Blight. However, he is eventually defeated by Eldenurin of the Galoren Tribe of Wood Elves. Helped by the goddess Galana, Eldenurin (the Defender Shaman) managed to track down Ishtra, both in the Physical Plane and the Dream Realm. He confronted him in his underground lair, where the Snake Demon's influence rendered spell-casting impossible. He then defeated Morpheus and succeeded in banishing Ishtra back into the Pit. Facing Ishtra Ishtra is fought right after Morpheus and can be confronted either in the Physical Plane or the Dream Realm, following the player's choice. However, should the player wear a green pendant, he/she will get paralyzed and Ishtra will devour his/her soul, winning the battle. The player can only fight Ishtra in the Dream Realm if he/she has at least 22 points of Power. Otherwise, the Snake Demon must be confronted on the Physical Planes. In the Dream Realm, Ishtra is fought normally, with 10 skill and 21 points of Power, which replace the stamina. (It must be noted that while powerful, Ishtra has a surprisingly low skill total for a demon of his rank, when compared to Myurr, Relem or Miphreas.) On the Physical Planes, Ishtra cannot be harmed by the player's weapon. The player must use six relics filled with the power of Water, Wind and Fire for the ritual able to destroy the Snake Demon's physical manifestation. If the player lacks even one relic or places them in the wrong order, he/she gets incinerated in Ishtra's fire and the game is lost. References Category:Titan Entries Category:OOTP Entries Category:Demon Princes and Minor Gods Category:Major Villains Category:Major Faces of Titan